Five Nights at Freddy's- Missing Links- Special Night 1
by Tash R E Ryan
Summary: She wondered if anyone would recommend the Pizzeria if it re-opened, hoping that the entire place changed in its absence. But on its absence, it looks like the Pizzeria wouldn't become a new place, full of new faces. Many news reports where made about how it would be if it renewed.


Missing Links- Special Night 1

_It had been a long time since she had seen anyone in the Pizzeria, after the Cleaner came at some un-godly hour.  
She wondered if anyone would recommend the Pizzeria if it re-opened, hoping that the entire place changed in its absence.  
But on its absence, it looks like the Pizzeria wouldn't become a new place, full of new faces.  
Many news reports where made about how it would be if it renewed._

But that's not important, the teen made it out alive and all, nothing ever was to be worded about the animatronics… Blah Blah Blah.  
No one knew since 2004 that people died thanks to those ignorant animatronics.  
At least 104 years of deadly animatronics at this Pizzeria of theirs had gone without notice.  
Yes you might be wondering why people take this job as security guard;

Why do they get killed?  
What are they to the animatronics?  
What happened if one survived?  
I can answer all your questions.

Now this teen had been working in this Pizzeria for 5 days, nothing was out of the ordinary, she believed in EVERYTHING. You name it, she believed it.  
Her name was never recorded in the staff files, then why rewrite a journal on her?  
She was a special girl, that's the cause of the hallucinations and the 50+ animatronics that didn't kill her the second she met them.  
An 80's Rock and Roll queen, well, that's ok by all means.  
Next time you see her, say "Hello! How was your job?".  
She would answer you, not being afraid.

But anyway…she was the main character in this journal someone wrote, but everyone who starred in this journal are real, including the animatronics.  
Animatronics play every day, every country and every continent has at least one restaurant with them inside.  
Shall we carry on with the story?

One more thing; my name isn't important to you.

Good Day to you.

12AM

She walked through the Pizzeria again, checking every door, every hall, every corner.  
Pirate Cove was next on her interrogate list, Foxy being the cause for 'The Bite of 87'.  
She came to the curtains, a bedazzled look occurring on her face.  
The sign had changed to **"ITS ME"**, so the teen felt a little shiver.  
She walked into the curtains, its darkness engulfing area.  
But this time she had a camera, to take photos of her evidence.  
This camera was just connected to an iPhone, she brought with her really low pay.

1AM

There was like a different world behind these curtains, a small home for Foxy.  
It housed a small table; a bar chair that was collapsing; couple of cracked mugs and cups; a Nokia phone which she guessed used to be hers and a book from The Hunger games trilogy.  
Foxy now seemed to her like another animatronic, inside the evil, mad running, blood lusting Foxy the Pirate fox.  
But since the animatronics where nowhere to be found, she originally found them.  
They were playing poker on one of the tables, which they dragged up onto the show stage, looking like some sought of drug dealers.  
Each animatronic had either a Bogan hat, leather jacket or piercings.  
Looking like real Bogans was, like their thing.  
Chica, the female Bogan, was winning out of the entire group.

"Um, yeah Hi. Just wondering, are you gonna hunt me down or not?" the teen boasted.

They only looked, and carried on with their game.  
She turned around to walk out of the double doors, carrying straight on to the office.

3AM

Camera and all were quiet, mostly nothing was moving, apart from the slow moments of the Bogan animatronics playing Poker.  
The smart animatronics (often known as the 50+ years olds), where doing maths.  
So the teen left them alone. For a while.  
It was like a hallucination, but everything was mixed and flipped.  
Golden Freddy was the only one who wasn't different, since he was the only one who was normal.

4AM

The young teen stood in the office, cameras turned off, she didn't care anymore.  
Everything was ghostly, soothing sounds coming from each corridor.  
The rotation of the air, made the room colder.  
It was like it was so blatantly obvious that the animatronics weren't going to attack or hunt her.

5AM

The pizzeria was like a cage at night, you couldn't get out and escape, it was impossible.  
But then she told herself that nothing was impossible, she could escape at any moment, just to live her normal life again.  
But she would really give anything to live her normal life again, it was an awesome life after all.  
Boyfriends, Best Friends, great games, great music, all that was far too awesome to leave behind if she died.  
Many people though she was crazy when she went for the job, saying things like:  
"You wouldn't get enough pay" or something like that.  
She didn't care, now she thinks this job was awesome, nothing else out there was like this job.  
Freddy, Golden Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and the 50+ animatronics in the basement all seemed to her like a once in a life time opportunity.  
This thing being like a cage was scary though, what happens if an evil spirit died here and was haunting her?  
Not possible. But maybe it was. 


End file.
